Rayearth 3
by Daine Yuy
Summary: Hikaru and the gang are back in Cephiro, and this time a friend of Hikaru's named Nadeshiko is along for the ride. Please review, but please no flames.
1. Default Chapter

Hey! Here's the prologue to Magic Knight Rayearth 3! Don't kill me if the fight is awful, I can't   
do fight scenes very well. Please review. Magic Knight Rayearth belongs to CLAMP. I am   
making no money off of this. (So please don't sue)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~  
Hikaru looked out the wide windows of Tokyo Tower and then looked back at her   
friends, Umi and Fuu. Umi was still looking at the sunset and Fuu was looking at the orb Ferio   
had given her. She then pulled out the necklace Lantis had given her. It had been a year since   
she had seen him. She wondered how he was and murmured "Lantis . . ." she closed her eyes   
and felt sadness sweep over her. "Miss Hikaru, it is late. We must go home, or our parents   
might start to worry." That was Fuu, and Umi said, "Yeah, we need to get going. C'mon!" as   
she moved towards the exit. Just then, a bright light surrounded the tower.  
"Not again!!" screamed Umi. "Hey, we're back in Cephiro!" yelled Hikaru. Just then, a   
giant fish caught them and set them down on to the ground, next to Clef. They looked around   
and saw that there seemed to be a picnic going on. Then Hikaru noticed Lantis. She ran to him,   
jumped up, and hugged him around the neck. She felt him return the hug, pulling her close and   
murmuring "Hikaru . . ." and then hugged her a little tighter. Hikaru felt tears come to her eyes   
and only turned around when she heard Umi say, "Ferio, Fuu, take it easy, there's time for that   
later!" their only response was to part quickly enough for Ferio to quickly glare at her and then   
resumed to kissing Fuu. She then noticed Caldina holding a bundle of blankets that suddenly   
cried. "Hey Caldina, is that yours?" Hikaru asked. "Yup" responded Caldina " she was born a   
few months ago, she's a little darlin'! Yes you are aint'cha!" she said, the last part being cooed   
to her daughter. "Um, whose the dad Caldina? I mean, I didn't know you were with any one."   
"Why my husband! Honestly Hikaru, what kind of person do you think I am?" Caldina replied,   
a tad angry. Then she remembered something "Oh that's right, ya'll don't know who he is. He's   
Lafarga." "What!!" screamed Hikaru and Umi at the same time. Fuu was still other wise   
occupied. "Hikaru, what are you doing here? I hope you weren't regretting your last visit here."   
Said Clef, looking slightly worried as he looked at Hikaru. "No Clef, not at all. I was just   
thinking about how nice it would be to see you guys again." Hikaru replied, blushing slightly.   
"Me too . . ." Umi said her voice trailing off as she saw something in the distance. "What is that,   
Clef?" Just then, Clef got a very worried and frightened look on his face and said "Invisible   
circle!" casting a spell that encircled everybody.  
Hikaru stared. It couldn't be. She couldn't be here in Cephiro, she couldn't, could she?   
The girl was still dropping, and just three feet away from the ground, a buffet of air occurred,   
lowering her gently to the ground. "Nadeshiko! It is her!" Just then, the girl woke up. "Where   
am I?" she said. "Is this a joke? Hello! Is any one here! I know someone is, I can tell!" "Clef"   
Hikaru whispered, "I know her. Her name is Nadeshiko Tenchi. She's a friend of mine and she   
goes to my parent's training hall. She's really nice and she's my friend and I haven't seen her in   
a while. Please Clef, lower the shield." Clef gestured towards Nadeshiko, whispering, "You can   
walk right through Hikaru. Go and calm her down all right?" Hikaru nodded. "Hikaru?"   
Nadeshiko exclaimed, "What's going on here? You just came out of thin air! Where are we?"   
"It's all right Nadeshiko," said Hikaru, "this place is called Cephiro, where your heart   
determines all. Some people can use magic here. It's all a matter of your will and your heart. I   
have some friends with me. Would you like to meet them?" "Sure." Replied Nadeshiko.   
Nadeshiko was awed. She was in another world, or something, but at least Hikaru was   
here. Her one true friend Hikaru. She saw something shimmer and saw people there. She saw a   
woman with odd pink hair and one with lovely blond hair. Then she saw a familiar face and felt   
rage build within her. "You . . ." she growled, tensing and getting into a fighting stance.  
"You . . ." Nadeshiko had growled. Hikaru was confused. She was staring at Lantis.   
How could she know him? All of a sudden, she had ran at him, jumping as she went into her   
most powerful spinning kick. She hit Lantis full on and then turned around, punching as she did   
so. "Lantis!" Hikaru screamed. "Presea, I need my sword!" "Right." Said Presea. Hikaru's   
sword then appeared before her. "Nadeshiko, stop it!" she yelled, running at her friend. She   
was surprised when Nadeshiko kicked the sword out of her hand and ran towards it. "No,   
Nadeshiko!" Hikaru exclaimed. She gasped when Nadeshiko picked up the sword, expecting   
to see flames come and burn her. They didn't. Instead Nadeshiko raised it and said rather   
nastily, "C'mon Lantis, let's see how you fight in the real world when I'm armed!" she then   
lunged at him, tearing his cape. She growled and lunged again, managing to cut his cheek. She   
saw Clef's face. He looked frightened and upset, but also curious as he stared at Nadeshiko.   
"Why aren't you fighting me?" Nadeshiko screamed as she lunged again, this time missing   
completely. Lantis pulled out his sword, raised it and shouted "Vamos!" causing Hikaru's sword   
to go flying. "Fine, I don't need the sword," snapped Nadeshiko, "all I need is magic. And I   
know a spell that my guardian taught me. So, here we go!" she said, standing up straight.   
"Metronome! Flame arrow!" she shouted, using Hikaru's attack. What's going on here, thought   
Hikaru, how can she use my attacks and why does she hate Lantis? Suddenly, Nadeshiko   
stopped. She stared at Lantis and said finally "You're not the same one in my dreams. If you   
were him, I'd be dead by now. I take it your name is Lantis from what Hikaru screamed. I'm   
truly sorry. It's just that a man just like you has been coming into my dreams and torturing me all   
my life. I kind of flew off the handle. Again, I'm sorry."  
"It's all right. But how did you know that spell?" replied Lantis. "I told you, my guardian   
taught me. She's been watching over me all of my life." Said Nadeshiko, her eyes still regretful.   
"I see." Was the stolid reply. All of a sudden Nadeshiko stiffened whispering "Oh no . . ." as a   
circle of light came up from the ground and engulfed her.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End   
Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I'm leaving you hanging, but well, you'll live. 'cause if you don't you won't get to see   
how this ends. And if you're confused about junk, I'll bring it up next chapter or so. Everything   
will be explained at some point. And please realize that this is the second fan fiction that I have   
written, so please keep that in mind.   
-Daine aka Nadeshiko  



	2. Clefa Revealed and Hikaru's Sorrow

Hey!! Here's the long awaited Chapter One! Hope ya like it! To recap, Hikaru's mysterious friend, Nadeshiko Tenchi, has appeared in Cephiro and tried to beat the stuffing out of Lantis, but stopped when she realized that he wasn't the guy torturing her in her dreams. Now a mysterious circle of light is engulfing Nadeshiko. On another note, Caldina and Lafarga are married and have a three-month old daughter. And just how can Nadeshiko pick up Hikaru's sword without getting hurt? PS-Disclaimers: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter One: Clefa Revealed and Hikaru's sorrow~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh no. . . " whispered Nadeshiko as a golden light engulfed her. When it cleared, there was a woman standing there and she looked kind of familiar. Umi looked at Clef and noticed that he had a frightened and confused look on his face. "Lighting ball come forth!" yelled Clef, sending lightning towards the woman. "Barrier shield!" she called, stopping the lightning ball in its tracks. Umi did a double take. She looked just like a taller, female version of Clef! Her hair and eyes were the same color and she wore the same outfit as him, but her hair was longer and where Clef had some bangs on one side, hers were long and covered one of her eyes, going to her waist like the rest of her hair. "Hello Clef," she said nastily, "I'm glad to see that you remember me. I certainly haven't forgotten you." Just then, Hikaru ran up with her sword and cut the woman on the cheek. "Oh no! Master Mage Clef! Are you all right?" cried Presea. Umi looked over and saw that Clef was bleeding from a cut just like to one on the woman. "You must be Hikaru." Said the woman sweetly, but with a touch of malice, "The one who Clef hates to see cry. Well know this, everything you do to me, you will do to Clef. Now then, all the people Clef holds dearest are here," she said, still like hemlock-tainted honey, "what an opportunity! I know! I'll kill Lantis first! Then little Hikaru will have tears on her face as I kill her! And then I'll kill Ferio! And poor Fuu will die; crying out for her loved one! Perfect! And then, I'll kill Presea . . . oh, that's right! Presea died making those swords for the Magic Knights! So, I'll just kill her twin sister Sierra! Haha!"   
Hikaru felt like a knife was going through her heart. Presea was dead, she hadn't been resurrected like Clef said. And Presea had died making their swords, making them responsible for her death. "No." Hikaru whispered, "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" She cried, feeling tears run down her face. She felt Lantis hug her, and heard Ferio comforting Fuu. She saw Clef squeeze Umi's hand and saw Ascot with a sad look on his face. "Oh, poor Magic Knights." The woman said, "Did you think she was still alive? Oh well, you'll see her soon enough. Now then, after Sierra, I'll kill Lafarga! And then, I'll kill Ascot! And after him I'll kill Caldina! But don't worry, I won't kill your daughter, she'll be useful later. And then, I'll spread fear through out the people and force Clef to watch as his beloved country and all it's people die!" she then giggled, a lot like Nova. "And then, I'll torture Umi until her will is broken and then, I'll kill her very, very, slowly and painfully! And then, it'll be just me and Clef. Oh, I won't kill him, because that would kill me as well. But I will make him suffer dearly for what he has done to me!" the last sentence was snarled as she glared at Clef. She then stiffened, muttering "Noisy girl" as a circle of light engulfed her.  
Nadeshiko appeared, crying and sitting on the ground. "I'm so sorry." She whispered while crying, "I'm so sorry. Please, that was not me. She's the one who has been torturing me all my life, while I'm awake and while I am sleeping. Please, forgive me." She whispered, breaking into tears once again. Clef walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder saying, "That's all right. I forgive you, I know that wasn't you. Calm down now, all right?" "All right" Nadeshiko said as she sniffled. "Clef," said one ticked off Umi, "Who was that? Why does she hate you so much?" Clef took a deep breath, and began to speak. "Her name is Clefa. You see, when I became Master Mage, there was a purification process. What the current Master Mage would do is extract the dark part of his apprentice's heart to signify that they were ready to become the Master Mage. The last one did it to me, and I will do it to my apprentice when I am ready to retire. If I ever receive an apprentice." He said, pausing for breath. "And what does this have to do with Miss Clefa?" Fuu asked him. "Well, when the dark part of the heart is extracted, it is given an opposite but similar form. You see, my dark piece, as it is called was given the form of a tall woman who besides from that, could pass for my twin. You see, Clefa is my dark piece and is resentful of how she was sent into her own dimension where she cannot cause chaos." Clef said while every one stared at him. "So Clef," said Hikaru, "she's like Nova, but instead of being created by accident she was created so that enemies like Lady Debonair couldn't control you?" "Yes Hikaru, that is essentially correct." Said Clef. Hikaru just gave him a sad look. "Then it is possible that she is lonely and longs for your acceptance." "No Hikaru, that is not possible. She is pure evil." Said Clef angrily. Hikaru gave Clef a pitying look and then looked at the woman who Clefa had called Sierra. "It's true Hikaru." She said, "My name is Sierra and I am Presea's twin sister. I'm sorry that I had to lie to you, but I thought it might save you a little heartache. You three have suffered so much that I knew my sister would want you to feel a little better. So I came to the castle and told Master Mage Clef. He agreed with me and began calling me Presea because I had never told him my name. Please forgive me." Sierra said. "It's all right Miss Sierra, you lied for a good reason, but next time, please tell us the truth." Said Fuu. "Yeah." Said Umi. Hikaru was just staring at Sierra, but finally nodded, with tears on her face. "Poor Hikaru, so that's why you had looked so sad. Or did something even worse happen to you? Your brothers were really worried you know and I know you couldn't tell them, but they said that you never cried and you weren't sleeping. You shouldn't feel that you have to be so strong all the time Hikaru. Sometimes, showing emotion takes more strength than not showing any. So please Hikaru, don't try to carry the world on your shoulders all alone. That's why there is friends and family. To help make the world seem lighter, if you insist on carrying it on your shoulders Hikaru." Every one looked at Nadeshiko, amazed because she had struck them as a quiet, mild mannered young woman. But now, she was giving Hikaru a look that said that she wouldn't take no as an answer. "All right Nadeshiko, I'll try. But could you . . ." said Hikaru, giving Nadeshiko a puppy-dog eyed look. "All right Hikaru. It's in the bush. Now wait a minute while I get it." Nadeshiko moved over to a bush and ran her hands through it and found a small, black case. She opened it and took out a flute. The people from Cephiro didn't know that it was called a flute, but they guessed and took a seat near Hikaru. With Lantis sitting right by Hikaru and putting an arm around her shoulders and hugging her close. "Hikaru, I finished the song I told you about, do you want to hear it? Said Nadeshiko, "Okay." said Hikaru, leaning a little closer to Lantis. Nadeshiko began to play. The song was sad, going to a happy melody and then going into a hateful melody. You could feel so many emotions wash over you that you were confused. The last note died on the wind and Nadeshiko lowered her flute. "That song was so sad Nadeshiko," said Hikaru. "Why did you make it like that? I thought that you wanted to bring joy to your music." "I do, Hikaru. But composing songs helps me feel better when I'm sad. So the song is sad because while writing most of it, I was sad. Do you want to hear your favorite now?" said Nadeshiko. Hikaru nodded her head and then leaned it against Lantis' shoulder. "All right, let me get out my music." Nadeshiko rummaged through a bunch of papers in her case and then procured a sheet of music. She smiled and then started to play. The song was a happy, peppy one, with lots of high and low notes. After she was done, Hikaru said, "Will you sing the lyrics to it Nadeshiko, please?" while giving Nadeshiko her best puppy-dog look yet. "All right, just stop giving me that look." Hikaru's only response was to giggle. Lantis and everyone else smiled, glad to hear her laugh again. Then they all looked a Nadeshiko. She rolled her eyes and then took a deep breath.   
  
"You are like the fast wind, that sweeps across the surface of the ocean.  
And all the dreams you have are always taken care of by infinite rays of the light.   
And now as I see you, your back is turned to me but you are reaching, pointing towards the future, both your wings are broken, so why do you hide all your pain?  
  
Softly, let me wipe away your tears,   
Softly, let me take you in my arms,   
Softly, let me comfort you because I want to see you in your glory.  
I'll give you; I'll give you, if you choose to lay your head down all the drams that you dream will live on.   
  
I'll give you; I'll give you if you hold a heart that's true, now all your love will return back to you.   
I'll give you my love,   
Lullaby."  
  
Hikaru was smiling, but Clef was staring at the music sheet that Nadeshiko had left by her flute.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter One~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll just leave you guys hanging. And by the way, if don't know the melody of the song Nadeshiko played and sang, then what are you doing reading a Rayearth story? See ya! Oh, and please review!  
-Daine aka Nadeshiko  
  



	3. Nadeshiko's Destiny: Will It be Salvatio...

Hey! To recap, Nadeshiko turned into a woman named Clefa who is the dark side Clef and hates him for shutting her into a dark realm. Clef is convinced that she is pure evil, but Hikaru isn't so sure . . . also, the Magic Knights get a slap in the face when Clefa reveals that Presea is dead and her twin sister Sierra has been pretending to be her to save the Magic Knights some grief. Also, '. . .' means thinking 'kay?  
  
Chapter Two: Nadeshiko's Destiny: Will it be Salvation or Destruction?  
  
Hikaru was smiling, but Clef was staring at the sheet of music Nadeshiko had left by her flute. He said finally, "Nadeshiko, if you'll come with me, I'd like to tell you of the girl's last two appearances here." "Sure Clef," said Nadeshiko. "I would like to hear it." Clef took Nadeshiko to a tree some distance away and was soon talking. Nadeshiko listened quietly throughout, her only reactions being a grimace or to cover her mouth with her hands. Clef motioned to Makona and soon, pictures were shining from Makona's jewel. Pictures of Alcyone, Ferio, and the spirits and their Rune-God forms were shown. Pictures of Hikaru trying to find Umi and Fuu when they had been captured by a monster and finding it buy cutting herself, Fuu cutting a monster in half to save Ferio, Umi fighting Alcyone for her friends, and many more. Then Clef must have gotten to the part where the Magic Knights had found out their true purpose, because tears started falling down Nadeshiko's face. Clef then must have launched into their last visit, because Nadeshiko looked curious and saddened. He told the story, only pausing to let her cry a few times. He must have gotten to the part where Hikaru was chosen as the next pillar, because Nadeshiko looked a cross between total depression and like she was going to kill someone. Clef managed to avoid her wrath by telling her of Hikaru's first and only act as pillar, because she settled down.  
She walked over back to the group, tears still silently falling, and said quietly, "Hikaru, you are an even stronger person than I imagined. But that's only emotionally and spiritually." Her face broke into a wicked grin. "but let's see how you've improved physically, shall we? No magic, no swords and no Rune-Gods. If I win, you'll hold still while I put some make-up on you. And if you win, I'll give you a tear-stained letter I got from your brother a few months back, and isn't that what you need for your ultimate revenge on him?" Hikaru's response was to nod her head and go into a fighter's crouch. Hikaru jumped up and almost managed to get Nadeshiko, but Nadeshiko blocked and managed to throw Hikaru to the ground. Hikaru jumped up, punching as she did so. It connected, but Nadeshiko managed to jump up and use her best spinning kick. Hikaru just grabbed her leg and yanked her down to the ground. There, they tussled like three-year olds until Hikaru let out a yelp. Nadeshiko got up immediately and helped Hikaru up. Of course, every one else there had their swords drawn or were gearing up to use magic. "What were you two doing?" yelled Clef. "Fighting." Said Nadeshiko, her tone indicating that she didn't like Clef's tone. Clef of course, took offence to her tone and snapped "We know you were fighting, but why? We were all under the impression that you two were friends." Nadeshiko took even more offence at this and was about to reply when Hikaru jumped in, saying "We're sorry Clef, but we fight like that all the time. It helps us hone our skills and we often make bets on who will win. We fight for fun and to train, not because we don't like each other. I wouldn't be as fast as I am now if I didn't always have to dodge Nadeshiko's attacks. The looser is the one shouts out first, not the one who's still standing. And Nadeshiko, calm down, they didn't know. Now you can put your weapons away." Now Hikaru was looking slightly annoyed. Nadeshiko still looked a little ticked, but returned the smile Fuu sent her and said "I'm getting really sleepy. It's been a big day for me. Is there a place where we can turn in for the night?" Fuu nodded agreement and Umi said "Yeah, I'm getting tired too." Clef said "All right, the palace is near here, so follow me." He started walking and ever body followed. Soon they came to a castle that looked a lot like the old one. He showed them all to their rooms and then went to his room. 'Tomorrow.' he thought, 'I shall tell her tomorrow.' and promptly went to sleep.  
'No. Not this! Any thing but this!' Nadeshiko cried in her soul as her dream unfolded. The same one as before, with Hikaru dieing, and Nadeshiko being powerless to stop the demon who was called Clefa. Her inner demon, who had always been there, while she was awake and asleep. Her inner demon who had just been named, by Clef . . . 'Clef!' she called in her dream, 'Clef! Help me! Save the hearts of the Magic Knights! Help me!' she broke from the haze of her dream and woke up, screaming. She was in her own room, so no one had heard her. Good. She opened her door and wandered around until she found a window. The sun was rising, and you could hear the birds start to sing as light hit the ground. She smiled, her soul soothed by the tranquility of the scene. She walked slowly to her room and crawled back into her bed. She said a short prayer to her guardian to protect her dreams and drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
When Clef saw Nadeshiko at breakfast the next morning, he noticed that she seemed a little happier than yesterday. Hikaru sat deep in thought next to her, hardly eating anything while Fuu and Umi stole worried glances in her direction. "Hikaru, are you gonna eat that food or just play with it?" Nadeshiko said, breaking the silence. Hikaru started and then said "Yea, Nadeshiko, I'm going to eat. I just got a little lost in thought." "Lemme guess Hikaru: you were in unfamiliar territory." Nadeshiko replied with a wicked smile. "Nadeshiko!" squealed Hikaru. "Relax, Hikaru. I'm just joking. But you just looked so sad. And you were worrying every one. Now eat, before I shove it down your throat." Nadeshiko snapped, sending Hikaru a glare. Hikaru's response was to take a bite of toast and scowl at her. "Nadeshiko," said Clef, "where did you get that piece of paper from yesterday?" "I got it from my band teacher." Was the reply. "I have a document that uses the same language as that paper. I was wondering if you can translate it for me." "Clef, it's not really a language. It just tells me what notes I need to play on my flute." "But you also sang words to the same music. Are you telling me that the symbols do not represent words?" "Yes Clef, that's what I'm saying. I'll take a look at it, though and play it if I can, all right?" Nadeshiko was now giving Clef a piercing gaze. Clef looked a little relived and then raised his staff and muttered something under his breath and then a piece of paper appeared and dropped down to Clef. "This," he said "is the most important document in Cephiro. It can help decide the fate of Cephiro in its most desperate time. However, only one person so far has the knowledge to use it, and that person will either destroy or save Cephiro. I have every reason to believe that that person is Nadeshiko." Hikaru looked at Nadeshiko and saw that she was sitting there calmly, her face unreadable. "I knew it. Clefa has hinted that my destiny is even greater than I thought. I never knew it would be something like this. I just thought that I would die earlier than I should and that my death would spur something bigger, like world peace or something. It never occurred to me that I would be the destructor or savior of another world. But anyways, lemme see the music." Clef handed her the paper, which looked like a sheet of music that was made of parchment. "Clef, what does this mean?" Nadeshiko was pointing at a rune in the corner of the paper. "That is the composer's name. It was Treble, I believe. He was the first Master Mage and was a powerful seer as well." a smile appeared on Nadeshiko's face, she looked at Clef and said, "Sure Clef, I can play this. Do you want me to play it now?" she was holding her flute and keeping half an eye on the paper. Clef nodded and Nadeshiko raised her flute. She began to play. The song started happy, then slowly turned sadder and then cheered up once more. A shaft of light had appeared above her, and something was floating down. It was a white flute, seeming carved out of alabaster and had a small carving of a cat on it. As Nadeshiko played the last note, holding it, her flute crumbled in her hands, the pieces falling to the ground. She looked up and grasped the flute. There was a blast of icy wind, and then, nothing. Nadeshiko was holding the flute, examining it. She blew a quick note, smiling afterwards. "Perfect pitch." She murmured.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter Two~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! That was chapter two! Umm, thanks to all of you that have reviewed this so far. It might take a few days for the next chapter cuz I still have to write it. See ya! ^.^  
  
-Nadeshiko aka Daine  
  



	4. A Visit to the Water Shrine

Hi

Hi!!! I've been lazy lately, so it's been awhile. To recap, Clef has told Nadeshiko the she is the savoir or destructor of Cephiro and gave her a very old song by the first Master Mage. This song has summoned a mysterious flute. While the others are shocked at the revelation of Nadeshiko's destiny, she took it calmly, saying that she had suspected her ultimate destiny would be different, only she thought that her death would spur world peace for Earth or something like that. Hope ya guys like this chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: A Visit To the Water Shrine~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Perfect pitch" murmured Nadeshiko. She examined the flute. Noting the beautiful cat carving on it. The cat was stretched out, like it was running. She looked up and saw Clef staring at her. Or was it the flute? She couldn't tell. She felt her self blush and looked around the room. Hikaru and the others were staring and then Clef cleared his throat. "Nadeshiko, the legend says that the one who will decide Cephiro's fate is a Magic Knight. That flute you hold is made of Escudo and it will evolve as you do. Do you understand?" she looked at the flute and nodded. "Very well then." Said Clef. He raised his staff and shouted "BESTOW MAGIC!" White jagged swirls surrounded Nadeshiko, and then she was standing, wearing armor like the Magic Knight's when they first got it, but hers had white jewels in it. She was also wearing high-heels with gold decorations around small white jewels. She gasped, falling to the ground as she whispered "sorry . . ." there was a flash of light, and Clefa was standing there, smirking. "Hello, Clef." She purred seductively, walking slowly towards him. "Thank you for giving that girl some magic. Now I can use it too!" she laughed, but it was one of those psycho laughs that made you want to duck and cover. "Stop it!" yelled Hikaru, "you aren't going to torture her any more! FLAME ARROW! YAAAAAH!" "BARRIER SHEILD!" yelled Clefa in response. The flames that Hikaru had shot out were absorbed by Clefa's shield. "Silly little girl." Cooed Clefa, "I know all your weaknesses. And here's one now!" Clefa lunged at Lantis, forming an energy/beam sword thingy. She managed to hit him in the chest, and he dropped like a bag of bricks. "Lantis!! NO!!!" screamed Hikaru. She fell to the ground, sobbing. She ran up to Lantis, and saw that he was bleeding heavily. "Hikaru." Lantis managed to say, "Hikaru, don't give up . . ." he was fading fast, and Hikaru could feel his life force leaving him. Unheard by all but Makona, Lantis muttered "Verona." And died. 

"LANTIS!" screamed Hikaru. A wall of fire suddenly appeared behind her and enveloped her. When she emerged, she was wearing a dress of fire, and pink wings had appeared from her back. Her eyes were blank. Out of nowhere, a song started to play. It spoke of pain and battle. And it was played on a flute. Clefa backed away, muttering something about the Goddess of Flame. All of a sudden, Hikaru collapsed. And all gathered could have sworn they heard a voice yell out "ICY CLAW!" instantly, Clefa was torn apart, but it was like she was only a piece of clothing for the one inside. Standing there was Nadeshiko, tears on her face, trembling with anger. She walked over to Hikaru, and put a hand on her neck to see if her heart was still beating. She smiled softly, and turned to Lantis. She raised her flute and played a dismal tune that turned happy suddenly. She lowered it and held it loosely with her left hand. She raised her right over her head. "WINTER'S END!" she shouted, as all the magic she had gathered released in one instant, assaulting everybody's magical senses. A white, sparkling mist descended over Lantis, and Nadeshiko collapsed. Clef managed to catch her with a shield, and Lantis suddenly opened his eyes. "Lantis?" asked Clef, "Are you all right?" Lantis nodded, sat up, saw Hikaru, and was running to her side. He picked her up, not bothering to wake her up. He knew that she had exhausted herself doing whatever it was that she had done. He saw the shock in Clef's eyes and knew that he must have died. But then why was he alive? Not even the pillar could revive the dead. So how had he come back to life? He saw that Lafarga was holding Nadeshiko. 'Poor kid.' He mused to himself, 'I wonder what Clefa did to her this time. And how come Clef doesn't have a scratch on him? Surely Hikaru tried to attack. How else could she have burnt herself out like that?' He continued his musing until he reached Hikaru's room. Setting her on the bed, he tucked her under the covers and kissed her forehead. But she did not stir.

"You brat!" this statement was accented by a slap on her face. "How dare you interfere like that! I have told you far too many times that you are no match for me! I will have to teach you another lesson. Now, hold still!" Instantly, vines tied up the growling Nadeshiko. She struggled, but it was in vain. Clefa, on the other hand, was planning on how she was going to break the girl's spirit again. Once she had been transferred to Cephiro, Nadeshiko had become unruly and her spirit had been put back together. On impulse, she yelled, "CHASAM OF PAIN!" the spell hit Nadeshiko, but the girl refused to scream. Instead, she only glared.

'Oh my God! This hurts! Please, my guardian, come to this anguished mind and body! I will not give into Clefa again! I remember that lesson that you taught me before I fell to her! Please! Help me!' the floor beneath her glowed, and white light lashed out at Clefa, stunning her. '_Little Lady, it has been awhile. Tell me, where are you? I cannot sense you on Earth._' 'Guardian, I am in a world called Cephiro.' '_Cephiro!_' 'Yes, do you know of that world?' '_Yes, I do. Little Lady, the only advice I can give you is to never scream. No matter how confused your heart or mind becomes, do not scream. If you do, dire things will happen and you will die. That is all. I have banished the demon for tonight. Sleep well._' and with that, Nadeshiko's mind fell happily into the oblivion of deep sleep.

**The Next Morning**

'_Do not scream._' With her guardian's instructions rooted deeply into her mind, Nadeshiko walked down the hall to breakfast with Hikaru. Her friend had woken up and smelled breakfast cooking, so she had gone to her room to make sure she wasn't sleeping through it, like she did most of the time during the school year and summer. She smiled, and face Hikaru. Smiles felt strange. She hadn't truly smiled in years. "Hey Hikaru! I'll race you to breakfast!" Hikaru smirked, and added "First one there gets the loser's pastry!" 'Well then, don't lose.' The dark voice inside her muttered. She forced it aside, and focused on the race. She nodded, and they lined up on a crack on the floor in between the tiles. "On your mark, get set-GO!" yelled Hikaru. In a flash, both of them were racing down the hall. Hikaru had the advantage of being a Magic Knight. All the fighting and usage of magic had made her endurance levels shoot through the roof. Nadeshiko had the advantage of loving pastries, and the thought of having two made her run faster. Plus, being newly freed from Clefa, had extra energy that she usually used to fight her. Still, it was pretty close. Nadeshiko burst into the hall a second before Hikaru. While everybody stared at her, she jumped up and yelled "Yes!" Clef rolled his eyes while every one else sweat dropped. "Competing again ladies?" said Clef, his voice indicating that he didn't approve. Hikaru nodded and Nadeshiko just smiled. What was that feeling? Thinking about Clef just made her insides flip-flop. But she felt no stirring in her heart. 'Crud.' She thought. 'I'm physically attracted to Clef. And it's wreaking havoc on me. Oh well.' she looked up and blushed. She and Hikaru sat down and ate breakfast, with Hikaru giving up her pastry with a smile. "Betting?" asked Fuu. "Yeah. We betted on the race. Winner gets an extra pastry. Oooh, custard filled today!" and Nadeshiko wolfed down her pastries. 

Clef had turned strangely silent after asking the girls about the race. "Hey Clef, are you okay?" asked Umi. "Yes, Umi, I am all right. Everybody quiet please!" the table was silent, except for Nadeshiko trying to talk Ferio out of his pastry. When Hikaru nudged her, she quieted down, but still tried to steal his. She almost got her hand chopped off by Ferio for her trouble, and shot him a black look. "Everybody," began Clef, "I will be going to the three shrines in an attempt to find a charge of mine. This charge will be shown to me in the Shrine of Fire if I cast the spell correctly. I was wondering if you all would like to join me." "Sure!" said Nadeshiko, Hikaru, Fuu and Umi in unison. The others mutely nodded. "Yay!" said Nadeshiko. "Gee, Nadeshiko, you seem really cheerful to day. What happened? Usually, you look so sad." Nadeshiko just smiled mysteriously. 

**A Couple Hours Later**

They were flying in a larger version of Makona's egg flier that Hikaru, Umi and Fuu had used on their first trip to Cephiro. And a lot of things were happening. It was enough to give Clef a bad headache. He was sure that these could not be the same, sane people he had talked to at breakfast. Except for Nadeshiko. She had been hyper the whole day and he thought that she was emotionally unstable because of having Clefa torturing her in her dreams. Instead of acting like the sad young woman he had come to know, all weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was acting even more hyper that Makona, whom was being chased by Umi. Hikaru was fighting Nadeshiko, both of them sharpening their skills while Lantis, Ascot and Sierra watched, and most likely, bet on as well. Caldina had asked Sierra to watch her daughter, and since then, had disappeared with Lafarga. (AN: the flying egg has rooms okay!) and Ferio and Fuu were busy talking and kissing in a secluded part of the main room. As they neared the first shrine, Umi stopped chasing Makona and simply stared out the window. When they plunged under water, Caldina and Lafarga appeared from their room. Nadeshiko, having just pinned Hikaru for the twentieth pastry let her go and they shook hands. Lantis and Ascot groaned, while he saw Sierra thumbing through an extraordinary amount of money muttering something about suckers and grinning crazily, like a woman who's gotten her hands on a large amount of money just as she reached her favorite shopping center that was having a sale.

**Inside the Shrine**

"Wow! This place is so pretty!" Caldina sighed. That was the fifth time that Sierra had said that. Lafarga was holding on to her arm, and carrying their daughter in her basket in the other. Umi was wandering around with the two other little girlies, Hikaru and Fuu. Ferio was keeping half an eye on Fuu and exploring. Clef was looking around every what way, searching for something or other. Ascot was staring at something, and she was relieved to see that it wasn't Umi. So he had moved on. That was good. She hated seeing sweet little Ascot pining over Umi. So she followed his line of sight, and realized that he was staring at the new little girlie, Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko was looking at a mosaic that portrayed a dragon in flight. She looked somber. 'That's odd.' She thought to herself 'The poor girlie's been so cheerful for the whole day so far. I wonder why. She used to be gloomy all the time, even when she smiled. And Master Mage Clef said that she was possessed almost by Clefa. That must have been terrible for the girlie."

'Come now, Nadeshiko. Don't be foolish. Restraining me is foolish. I will have revenge on you. You will suffer every night in your dreams until you are under my control. Save your self some pain. GIVE IN!' Nadeshiko felt Clefa start to rebel against the cage that she had put her in. she remembered, ten years ago, when Clefa had finally broke her will. Since then, Clefa had controlled her. Clefa had allowed her to remain in control of her body. But Clefa had tainted her personality. She became moody and somber, not the kind of person she truly was. The only person who Clefa had allowed her to show a small part of her true self was Hikaru. Then, a wave of pain hit her. She gasped and fell onto her knees in pain. "Nadeshiko, what is it? What's wrong?" Hikaru yelled. "Clefa . . . she's trying to . . ." she had to stop because the pain had increased. "she's trying to break free. Don't touch me. I'll be fine." She arched her back as more pain rolled over her. 'Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream." She repeated in her mind. Her vision had gone black. And she slowly sank into oblivion.

When she awoke, she saw a girl with black hair tied up in buns with ponytails coming out the ends. She was wearing a short tunic, which came to just below her thigh. The tunic was mostly cream, but it had red shoulders. She was also wearing short shorts underneath the tunic. She laughed, and turned around. She had amber eyes and had a yin-yang on the front. The sleeves on her tunic were long and had a bell on the end. "Hello there." She snapped in a whiny, bratty voice. "My name is Meilin, from the world of Nelvanna. I want this world, and I won't stop until I get it!" Nadeshiko rolled her eyes. And then she saw what she had done to the others. She had tied them up and made them listen to the Cardcaptors theme until they passed out. Talk about evil! They had even started muttering the words in their shock. Nadeshiko felt fury rise. "You're gonna pay!" she started to play a song, but Meilin beat her with a evil spell. "EDIT ATTACK!" Nadeshiko screamed as visions of the edited episodes flashed in front of her. "You can't win!" shouted Meilin. "Well I'm not gonna give up until I do!" She played the battle song again, and shouted "ICY CLAW!" Meilin disappeared in a puff of smoke. All of a sudden, her armor changed. It looked like the second stage armor of the Magic Knights. Her flute got longer and more finger holes were added. Image of the cat changed to a sitting cat. All the others started to wake up. "Hey look guys! I think my armor and flute just evolved! Cool, huh?" Everybody else just nodded. 'Well, it looks like they'll need therapy.' She thought. 'And maybe a lobotomy.' She added when they started humming the songwith looks of horror on their faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter Three~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey! How was it? Wasn't Meilin evil? Which dubbed, mutilated, character from Nelvanna's Cardcaptors should I have next? Oh, and I don't own Cardcaptors (thank god!) or Card Captor Sakura. Sorry to those of you who like Cardcaptors, but trust me, read the manga or watch the subbed version. Trust me. It's much better. And don't forget to review! 0.~

-Daine


End file.
